poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumours in Chima
Here is the rumors in Chima in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Laval: '''After I won the Struggle Tournament. There are many rumour around Chima. Next day Laval is falling into Darkness and then he wake up, and realised it was just a dream '''Laval: '''What a Nightmare. But which parts were the dream? He went to Forever Rock '''Worriz: '''We're going on a Journey tomorrow, so don't talk about the assignment. nt! '''Eris: '''But we agreed we'd get it finished today. '''Laval: '''Yesterday. I fell off Spiral Mountain, haven't I? '''Cragger: '''You wouldn't be here if you did. '''Gorzan: '''We're so lucky, you survived. '''Fangar: '''And even though, that was close. '''Eris: Stop changing the Subject! Worriz: '''(Sigh) Okay! You win. We'll do the Assignment. To do our independence study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic? '''Laval: '''Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams and the black creature... '''Worriz: '''We don't want to hear about that. '''Laval: '''How come? '''Fanger: You know, things have been Strange with everything around Chima, since the Drawing were stolen, right? Razar: '''And tomorrow, we're all gonna search around the Tribe's of Chima and find out what's been going on. '''Eris: '''All the Tribe's are helping out. '''Laval: '''All that for us? '''Rogon: There's this strange rumour going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at the Lion's Tribe! We use' em all the time, without even thinking about it. But- and this is the strange part- the steps count different going up and down! Flinx: '''You sure!? '''Gorzan: '''And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like... the seven wonders of Chima. '''Worriz: '''We should search those for our project! Gorzan, you're a genius! '''Cragger: There might be other rumours going around, too. Let's find them! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders.... Worriz: '''Then we will go find some new rumours! Come on! '''Eris: '''That leave, me and your guys. Let's be ready. They are ready '''Gorzan: '''The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonder's begin! The others are ready '''Cragger: Did you all find some rumours yet? Fangar: Nothing. Worriz: '''You guys think you're gonna find them. We're going to find them before you. '''Eris: Worriz, It's not a race. Worriz: '''Well then, it's was. '''Laval: Come on, let's go! They went off and they made it to the Lion's Temple Fangar: '''Guys, hurry! They look at the Stairs '''Flinx: Hmm, aren't these the steps that you told me. The ones that count different going up and down? Laval: '''Well... actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but... '''Flinx: '''Why? '''Laval: '''Lennox is one who counted. He's like "Every time I count, it's different, OKAY? Ha ha ha ha! '''Flinx: '''So he counted wrong? He nodded means Yes '''Flinx: '''This one we know it's not true. '''Laval: Look, there's no worried. Laval went off to find Seven Wonder and he look at the Wall and saw a Ball come out, he went after it and there are many balls come out from the Wall, so he stop it and then he's friends show up Cragger: '''Oh, Laval. It's just you. '''Eris: Were you to one who throw that ball out of nowhere? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally started us. Bladvic: '''Hey, I got it! This explain one of the seven wonders! They left to find one, Worriz went to the Tunnel and saw Wonald '''Worriz: '''Wonald? He saw a Clone of Wonald, so he's fighting them and then the Real Wonald has appeared '''Wonals: '''Was that you, Worriz? Oh, did you need this, Worriz? (He show him his club) Planning on getting in some practice, I think. '''Worriz: '''Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you... '''Wonald: What? So... many of me? I don't understand. Anyway, I'm done with this, You can take some time. He left and he's Friends are here Eris: So the mystery voice was just Wonald practicing. Worroz: '''Guys, there were a whole bunch of Wonald clones here just a minute ago... They didn't know what he means, so they went off to find the next rumour, Fangar is looking at the Waterfall, and then he's Reflection is passing through him, and then it's going to fight him, and he Defeated it. And then he collapsed, and he's friend shows up '''All: '''Fangar! He get up '''Eris: '''Are you alright '''Fangar: Yes. They look at the Waterfall Gorzan: Now that's spooky! I though I saw someone. But it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of those seven wonders! They left to find another wonder Fangar: '''Another me? I guess this Reflection is messing up my head. He left and Flinx saw a Bag moving, he tried to stop and he did it and then saw something crawl out '''Flinx: Whoa It was just a Child from the Gorilla Tribe, then he's Friends are here Razar: Oh, it was just a Child? Did you let it out of the sack, Flinx? Flinx: '''Yes. '''Flinx: This explain one of the seven wonder. They didn't notice that the Gorilla has turned into a Shadow They left and went back to the forest Laval: '''You know, that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful. '''Cragger: I know, but don't say another word. But this next one is gonna be really great! Wonder number six! Worriz: We got another one! Eris: '''The Portal to the Other Worlds! '''Razar: '''Everybody knows that. '''Worriz: Well, I haven't. Did you find out where the Portal comes? Eris: You can see it from Spiral Mountain They all went to the mountain Eris: If the rumours are true, it will be here any minute. Cragger: For they say the Portal will lead us to other worlds. New People. New Worlds. New Adventures. NO RETURN HOME. They are waiting for the Portal to come Eris: We have to wait for our journey in two days. Worriz: Yep, we better go out there and see it. ?????: Good afternoon. It was Crooler Crooler: What are you doing out here? Worriz: What do you care? Crooler: I didn't. Tell me anyway. Cragger: We are waiting for the Portal. Crooler: '''Waiting for the Portal! (Laugh) Don't tell me, you going see other Worlds like Tino and the others are? '''Laval: '''I know! But then, All Dimensions has been disconnected. Now we need to find the Portal, so we can have an adventure. '''Crooler: '''Why do you say that? '''Laval: '''Don't know. Maybe it's destiny. '''Crooler: '''Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel cooperate with destiny. '''Worriz: '''When you ever have to cooperated with anything? He left '''Cragger: '''Crooler! '''Crooler: '''Brother, I know, tomorrow! '''Laval: '''Look! '''Eris: '''I knew it! They saw the Portal at the Cliff far away '''Laval: '''It's really true... And there's really a Portal to other worlds. What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right? They don't know '''Eris: Then it's real? Let's go over there. They went to see the Portal Laval: '''Let's go. They are going, but then someone stop Laval '''Laval: '''Huh? It was his Father '''Laval: '''Dad? '''Lagravis: '''What are you doing? You and your friends are gonna fall? They look back and saw the Portal gone '''Laval: '''What? What happened? '''Lagravis: '''I just saw you and your friends are going to the cliff. What are you thinking? '''Laval: '''I don't know. '''Lagravis: '''Listen, Laval. It's time to go home. '''Laval: '''Okay. They went back home '''Worriz: Well, we finish it. The rumours are pathetic. End of story. Cragger: '''We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did. '''Laval: '''You know, we forgot one. The seventh wonder. '''Fangar: Why!? This is one is gonna be pathetic. Laval: '''Okay. I'll will find out, Eris? '''Worriz: Good luck with that. Cragger: '''Guys. '''Eris: (Sigh) It's at Eagle Spire. They said that there is a Book that wasn't belong to any Tribe's, but from another world. And I'll take you there They went off to Eagle Spire and Laval went to the Library to find it and no luck Laval: 'Any of those Book are belongs to the Tribes. And I can't find the Book. Then a Book fell off the Shelves '''Laval: '''What the? He look at the Book and he saw a Keyblade Logo '''Laval: '''What the? Is that a Keyblade? Wait... I think this book is this one. I found it! '''All: '''Shhh! '''Laval: '''Sorry. I can't believe I found it. And that Keyblade is just the one that Tino Had. This is awesome. Okay, let's see what it say? He is reading the Book and he so amazed from it and then he heard someone '''Laval: '''Huh? Who are you? '?????: 'I come to see the door to this world. '''Laval: '''What? '?????: 'This world has been connected. '''Laval: '''Um... What are you talking about? '?????: '''Tied to the Darkness soon to be completely eclipsed. '''Laval: Well, If you're part of the Tribe. You better not scared me out. So where did you come from? ?????: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. Laval: 'You mean... You're came from another world? '?????: '''There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. '''Laval: Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. Me and my friend will learn what's out there! ????: A meaningless Effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. Laval: '''Whatever. Look I'm going to take this book and- He saw the Book gone '''Laval: '''Hey, where did it go? Hey, Mr. have you seen- He's gone too '''Laval: '''What gone, too? That's weird. I better go see Eris. He went off and they both left Eagle Spire and went to see their friends '''Cragger: '''Hey, you two. '''Eris: '''Well, we finish the Report today. '''Razar: '''Great! '''Rogon: '''So, wanna go to find Worriz,? He's probably at Spiral Mountain. You know... we only have two more days together. '''Laval: For what? Eris: '''For our Journey. '''Laval: Oh, right. They went to Spiral Mountain and Gabumon is eat the Cupcake Cragger: 'Tomorrow we search the town. '''Cragger: '''Next Day's the fair. '''Eris: '''And our Journey Begin. '''Worriz: '''Don't say it! It makes me impatient. '''Flinx: '''Not if you explode from all that Cupcake first. '''All: '(Laugh) Meanwhile '''Braig: Well, it looks like the Heartless are here from that world now. '''Young Xehanort: '''Yes. And it's time for their World to be blink out. '''Braig: '''Yeah. But what about that Portal we saw? '''Young Xehanort: '''That Portal isn't belongs to me or other Heroes. That Portal is coming from the Past. '''Braig: '''I see, now. Now when will the Heartless will begin for their Worlds in Darkness? '''Young Xehanort: '''Tomorrow.